


Sophia Peletier

by BeautyCanHurt



Series: The Walking Dead Character Profiles (And Chat Rooms) [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enjoy!, Just Go On And Have Fun!, SophiaKat, UsernamePalace, just for fun, profiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 22:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20955728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyCanHurt/pseuds/BeautyCanHurt
Summary: *No real friend request was sent





	1. SophiaKat

# 

# SophiaKat

**Bio:**

Hi, nice to meet you. My name is Sophia and I would love to chat (if you're not mean)! My favorite color is purple and I love puppies! You will see them a lot if you go through my profile! :)

**[Chat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824383)**

**[Message](/works/20955728/chapters/49824713)**

**[Add Friend](/works/20955728/chapters/49824884)**

  


POSTS

  


**Posted: Sept 01, 2018 6:23pm** SophiaKat Aren't these puppies cute?! These cuties came into the shelter I'm volunteering at! <3

_Comments:_

[CarlPoppa](/works/20954957/chapters/49822070): Awww! They so cute! 

EnidGreenie: *-* 

RonTheGreat: So adorable!


	2. Chat

  
**EnidGreenie**

@SophiaKat Sophiaaaaaa…it's almost your birthdaaaaaay!

**[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191)**

@EnidGreenie Ohmigosh it iiiiiiiissss…!!!!!!!!

**[SophiaKat](/works/20955728/chapters/49824191)**

@EnidGreenie I'm so excited! :D


	3. Message

**To:** SophiaKat@UsernamePalace.com  
**From:** RonTheGreat@UsernamePalace.com  
**Date:** Sept. 01, 2018 3:32pm  
**Subject:** Hey  
**Message:** Hey. Wassup? I'm getting my chores done but afterwards, we can talk. :)


	4. Add Friend

# 

# 

#  **Friend Request sent!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No real friend request was sent


End file.
